Fall Like Rain
by junebug4334
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru is soon to rise in power at the Western Throne. He must keep titles with Neighboring Lords and lady, but with things go airy during a banquet aimed to return peace after Years of fighting between the North and the West? A new Lord has risen to power in the North, and he certainly had twisted intentions for the West.


Seiko's heels hit granite floor with light clicks, the stone floors echoing her steps down the wide hallway in a delicate rhythm. The setting sun poured through the windows lining the halls in a hazed hue of orange and yellow, illuminating her features as she passed each one. She was always prompt and never wavering in her quiet elegance. Her hair was up in a piled style, blonde curls framing her face in wisps. She wore formal attire, though it was the usual maid attires none-the less for such events. Intricate lace lined every white detail; the collar, the ends of black sleeves that gathered at frail wrists, and even the apron that tied to a bow in the back. The apron straps even had gathered detail that hung off her shoulders in a gradual ruffle. She wore a black bustier that gathered her waist delicately, her skirts coming to her knees swayed thick as she walked. Her outfit wouldn't be complete without black tights and shoes with heels to match ;D. Tonight was an important night, and her first banquet to be receiving the Lords for such matters in the business of meeting on peace and alliance.

Seiko finally came to Sesshomaru's study, Footsteps ceasing as she stood before the towering doors. She was here to help him get ready. Seiko closed her eyes, filling her lungs with air quietly as she adjusted her headband gently before she extended a fisted hand, a light knock coming forth against the oak doors in soft tap.

Sesshomaru recognized the importance of this day all too well. He was well aware of the courtesies that would have to be upheld and offered to the guests who would be coming to them. Alliances would have to be upheld and forged within the duration of this grand event. And, given the West's current unfavorable position, it was imperative that all things unfold as smoothly as possible. As per good manners, armor was not something that was worn during events like this – safe for an article or two, and only then for ceremonial purposes. He had chosen a set of bracers for just such a purpose. They were a crimson-hued steel, with intricate muted golden designs wrought strategically into them, so as to make them appear both formal and not over-the-top. Sesshomaru was also pondering over a matching breastplate – either that or a set of grieves. Funny, he thought inwardly, how a small detail such as one's clothing could potentially serve to offend a prized guest. He supposed that he may end up asking for off-handed advice on this matter, as at times a second opinion was what was needed most. He was presently awaiting the arrival of his personal maid to help him prepare for the day, as donning his attire for the banquet was going to be quite the hassle – the many buckles and straps would have to be adjusted and he had little hope of reaching some of them. The soft knock upon his door heralded the arrival of his maid, Seiko. Unlike most other yokai (yes, he knew he was generalizing and making an overall assumptions – but the man's assumptions tended to end up being correct, as he was a rather sharp-minded sort), who at times had a whole cohort of servants to get them prepared, Sesshomaru was perfectly content to make do with one. He believed that a pair of hands skilled in their work was by far more valuable than many sets that may not be half as competent. "Enter," he spoke aloud, his voice

loud enough to be heard even though he had not deigned to raise it all that much. He noted, inwardly, that she had come in very good time and he had not been waiting long at all.

Seiko opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and she raised her head to look at the intricate designs of the door before entering, a slight pause in her entry as she collected herself. Small hands went to the handle, twisting as she pushed through quietly. As her foot crossed the threshold of the door, her racing mind went silent as dust. Even after all this time, she still could not keep her heart still around him. He was an intimidating individual, and most in her place became little doves with their foot caught on string. Seiko clicked the door closed behind her, crossing the room. "Your grace," She was not from this land, and it rang through the light tones that bounced through her muted voice. It had a French twinge to it, and some words were accentuated in a foreign way. It suited her, though. (Storyteller voice *^*) She carried herself in a professional manner. She had a quiet fly-on-the wall attitude as she moved about to do as she was told. Seiko walked straight past him, stopping before the ceiling high windows. Of course the drapes were down…He was always mulling in the dark like wine. Her fingers wrapped themselves into the curtain, pulling them to the side, her skirts swishing gently in the movement. Like opening the door to heaven, light raced in and poured over them, filling the room with hues of muted reds and oranges. Seiko turned to face him and they both glowed in the rays. She looked over to where his armor usually sat, and began grabbing one thing at a time. She admired his choice in colors. " Lord Sebastian will be wearing red, so no more." He was a dragon Youkai, and red was natural and suiting for his breed. She leaned up close as she began hooking things together, hands sliding from his shoulders as she went to grab the next thing. A chain to match the hued steel hooked to each shoulder, and next a deep red, almost black, single shouldered cloak.

Seiko stepped back, taking in his whole outfit. Her eyes met his, and since she said nothing it must have suited him well. She did not mean to, but the only color she wore was a broached, smooth oval gem that sat right at her neck, pinned to where the collar of her shirt came together over the first button. It was set in silver and the gem itself was a deep burgundy. They matched.

He gave her a nod in response to her greeting and stood patiently by as she moved into the room, watching her as she crossed towards the windows. His brows pulled together at the sight. Sesshomaru's frown deepened when the drapes were drawn back, allowing light to pool into his room, filling it with an almost offensive brightness. But by the time she had turned back, the frown had smoothed off his face, as the light was not so irritating as it had simply been unexpected. He was not the sort of man who would have otherwise bothered with so trivial a detail as opening the curtains. If she wished to make an accurate assessment of how he was clad for this day, then some light was in order – it was only logical, after all, as working in the dark would not have been efficient. Before she had begun to pick up the articles of his clothing, there had been a brief moment in which the silver-haired man had beheld her backlit by the sunlight. The golden rays of light had looked becoming upon her person. This was a thought that came and went, not staying for too long on his mind. Sesshomaru was not the sort who would give to entertaining such things for longer than was necessary. There were many things to focus on at this time and the way his maid looked in direct sunlight was certainly not one of them, he inwardly chided himself. These internal thoughts churned within him as he stood patiently still whilst she tended to him. As he had expected, she had been able to pick up on the details of what would make a suitable wardrobe choice. "You have an eye for color," he commented in response to her words about Lord Sebastian. His had been a simple set of words that had carried within them a compliment. He trusted this woman to be aware of the finer details of the situation they were all about to step into, and thus far Sesshomaru had yet to be disappointed. He had yet to be disappointed by her competency. When she stepped back, he gave her a nod to signify that he was happy with the work that she had done and that, all in all, things seemed to be in order from his personal perspective. "You are ready then," he said and it was not a question, because he already knew the answer to such a thing well enough on his own. If he had noticed the jewel at her collar, the one that matched with him, he said nothing – and he had, of course, noticed, being a man who was quite attentive to detail.

Seiko stood before him, fingers woven together as she listened quietly. Her black ears went forward as he spoke, staying tuned to the deep essence of his voice as it carried towards her. Seiko nodded once to his notation of her input, a brief bow before turning her head to the far corner of the room. "Artimus." She called, and a huge white head of a beast shot up from where it lay. She snapped her fingers at her side, pointing to the ground beside her. The white dog pulled himself up, and as he brought his massive body to stand he was the size of a pony almost. His well groom though shaggy coat glistened as he passed through the window's rays. His head drooped as he walked over, sitting beside her obediently. Seiko walked away, ordering a soft, 'stay' before returning with collar and leash. The collar was metal and gold plated, intricate designs that bore the seal of the west. Seiko stood after snapping the link of the collar, holding the leash loosely, clicking it to the collar as well. "I am ready, yes." She verified, walking with an obedient dog as she began for the door. She opened it for Sesshomaru, standing at the doors handle, waiting as he passed her. She followed quietly, the soft clicking of paws trailing behind her and Sesshomaru as they walked. Many hallways were scaled before finally coming to the towering doors of the banquet hall. Two soldiers standing leaned forward in a deep bow, finally moving as they neared to open the door for the three. Seiko's ears went back, her stomach turning as the room before them came to view. It was bright and spacious, people dressed to their highest elegancy. Seiko glanced up at Sesshomaru as they paused, and looked forward again as he was announced by a doorman, everyone stopping in their place. She pulled Artimus to a halt, trying to push down the red from her cheeks.

And here the dance would begin, this charade of good manners that at times veiled less than courteous dispositions. It was important to tread carefully at such an event. Accompanied by Seiko and Artimus, Sesshomaru was ready to step into this intricate psychological and mental battle between high-ranking yokai. Sesshomaru stood tall as he stopped at the doorway, waiting to have his appearance be made clearly known. "Presenting Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the West," the herald called out, announcing the arrival of the man who everyone in the room could already likely put a name to. The word 'heir' chafed at him from the inside, but Sesshomaru's expression showed no such outward signs. With his father still living, he had yet to step up into the position that he would be inheriting – which was a somewhat limiting factor on his presence and influence. This would mean that he would have to walk a delicate line when interacting with the other three yokai-Lords. Sesshomaru knew that he would have to balance between holding his own against them and being vaguely subservient in order to pay homage to their status.

He was not particularly concerned with them all, as two of them could be dealt with on neutral and perhaps even amicable terms. Lord Sebastian of the North would suffice with being handled with courtesy and respect, and Lady Ayunra of the South was much too impersonal to be easily offended. It was the latest change in power that concerned Sesshomaru. The upcoming new Lord of the East, Yazzen…now he may pose as a potential source of issues. Sesshomaru's intuition, and a keen one at that, was telling him that he ought to be on his guard. It was always something new which caused a potential uprising of issues. The rise and fall of new Lords was not something that happened without upsetting potential truces and alliances – and this was something that he, himself, would have to be quite aware of when time came for him to take up his father's position. That was why it was imperative (in addition to other reasons) that this banquet unfolded without so much as a single hindrance. Once he was adequately presented, Sesshomaru stepped forward into the room, his feet bringing him slowly but surely into the midst of many others. His eyes, appearing as relaxed as the rest of him, carefully searched out for notable figures.

The room was almost a mess with people, scattered with laughing faces and wandering nobles. Seiko lost sight of Sesshomaru momentarily, finding him once again as she squeezed between two people politely.

A hand gripped Sesshomaru's shoulder with a light squeeze, a man appearing beside him with similar striking features and a frighteningly overpowering disposition. "Son…" He greeted, scanning the room with leveled eyes. " All lords are present. This is your moment, as you will be speaking in my place." The man looked down at his son expectantly. This was unplanned for, as the torch was being handed down. Speaking in his place…Seiko smiled to one corner of her mouth, an ear poking forward momentarily as she listened. Her hair hid her expression before it returned to its neutral position. Lord Taisho looked ahead again, letting forth a small breath slow and low through his nose. "You will gain alliance with Lord Yazzen. Speak with him. Court him. And do not disappoint me. Am I clear on this?" The room moved around them, and they were the center of the clock as its hands ticked around them. "I am retiring for the night. If anything arises…" He said, adjusting his sleeves in front of him. He gave him one last night, "I will not be here, and that is how it will always be one day." He emphasized, offering a half grin. His father showed him no emotion, even as a child. This rare moment was whisked away as he turned a slightl glance in his son's direction as he began to move away and easily slipping through the splattered bodies that filled the room. Seiko leaned in slightly, turning to face him on an angle, though her head down as she glanced up at him. What pressure that must put him under…" Perhaps a glass of wine…" Her voice came soft, though audible beneath the wispy violins and constant chatter. The slightest of a smile presented itself, as she was trying to uphold herself in a dignified and appropriate manner.

There was a hand on his shoulder and Sesshomaru did not need to look over to see who it was that had touched him. The words spoken to him by his father certainly caused Sesshomaru to perk to attention on the inside. So it appeared that Taisho was to thrust him into the viper's nest of yokai politics and retire for the night. While this went a long way in informing Sesshomaru that the man apparently had enough faith in him to entrust him to such a task, it also meant that there was now an added pressure upon his shoulders. Not that Sesshomaru felt in any way, shape, or form unprepared to deal with such things. Only that he would have preferred to have been informed a little earlier as to these plans. But it was not possible to always get what you wanted, no? "Perfectly clear," he replied with little affect of his own, keeping any and all emotions that may have been lurking quietly beneath the surface to himself. His words, of course, had meant that he was not going to disappoint his father. When the man issued a grin, Sesshomaru responded with the slightest twitch of his brow, as if he had considered quirking it and had then settled against it. With the departure of Taisho, Sesshomaru took a few moments to himself in order to mull over the change in plans. It was Seiko's voice which brought him back to the reality of the present moment and he turned his head a bit, just enough to look at her better as she angled towards him, in turn.

"Wine would be a good place to start," Sesshomaru commented in a calm voice, not raising it beyond what was necessary for Seiko to hear. He spoke this was so to not draw any unneeded attention to their exchange of words. The sudden appearance and then departure of his father had potentially already been noticed by a handful. He gave Seiko a nod, signifying that she ought to fetch wine and come back. His task, as dictated to him by Taisho, was to befriend this new Lord of the East, the Yazzen that Sesshomaru himself had just moments ago been thinking of. Instead of standing there in the midst of the room like a fool and waiting for her return, he was planning to opt for commencing to make his rounds of the people gathered. While his attentions would have to be fixated on Yazzen, he knew that he could hardly bypass any of the others gathered within the banquet.

Seiko broke their eye contact after a small curtsy, turning with Artimus and disappearing on delicate steps. She glanced over her shoulder as Sesshomaru turned, watching him through the shoulders of people standing nearby. It was then it hit her he was no prince anymore. His father may hold life, but he was slowly slipping from his rule. Seiko turned again, this time keeping to her task as she maneuvered through bodies, finally reaching the outskirts of the room. This is where she had to make the daunting decision of whether or not to be precise or not in bringing wine straight away. Sometimes these decisions needed to be made, and as she pondered she came to an internal agreement to give Sesshomaru some time. He most certainly wanted to make his first round of greetings clear headed and without her shadow constantly trailing him. Some lords and royalty craved the indulgence of servitude, though her Grace seemed to be more independent at times. She knew him well, deciding that this may be that time. Seiko glanced down to a very bored dog, sighing softly. She spent her time well in delaying her task, helping other staff and this and that. She counted the minutes appropriately and was finally making her way towards Sesshomaru with a glass of wine in hand. Her ears went down slightly at the sight before her as she peeled through the last line of people. Lord Yazzen and Sesshomaru stood before one another, and their gazes seemed tense and awkward and you could cut the air with thread. She could not make an exit now for it would be strange to do so. Seiko stood beside Sesshomaru an appropriate distance from his shoulder. She kept her eyes downcast, falling quiet as was to be expected.

Lord Yazzen stood tall, almost equal height to Sesshomaru. He was a dark featured man, and his clothing was to match. Seiko's eyes slowly rose, taking in every fine detail of the man's clothing. His choices were screaming wealth and deception, morbidity in the black threads with intricate gold designs throughout. Her eyes fell to his ebony hair, widow peaked hair line, tresses long to his shoulders and pulled back halfway. Striking blue eyes against porcelain skin made any head turn. He carried himself well, though arrogance rang throughout his body language. He was beautiful, though, and that was a dangerous thing. Her ears quietly picked at the conversation as her eyes went back to her hands. "Alliance with the West would be a favor in its current state-" Yazzen was caught off guard momentarily as Seiko took perch to her Grace's left, though there really was no reason to be. She came quiet and discreetly. He gave her a once over before looking back to Sesshomaru. "So please explain what would be in my best interests for signing that little piece of paper, Prince. " He began, setting an empty glass on a passing tray, slender fingers returning to the handle of his sword as he waited reply.

"Alliance with the West would be a favor in its current state-" Yazzen was caught off guard momentarily as Seiko took perch beside Sesshomaru, though there really was no reason to be. She came quiet and discreetly. He gave her a once over before looking back to Sesshomaru. "So please explain what would be in my best interests for signing that little piece of paper, Prince. " He began, setting an empty glass on a passing tray, slender fingers returning to the handle of his sword as he waited reply.

Thus far Sesshomaru's opinions of Yazzen were not particularly high. Approaching and finding the man amidst the crowd had been an easy enough task. Engaging him in conversation and attempting to come to good terms without resorting to boot-licking, now that was the dilemma. Sesshomaru had taken note of Seiko's return but did not yet turn to accept his glass of wine from her. He would give it a moment, to not make it seem as if the arrival of his maid would be more important than speaking with a Lord of the yokai. Yazzen, apparently, was not of the same mind as was Sesshomaru and such tiny details of interaction were lost upon him – and this was done either mindlessly or with the purpose of showing to Sesshomaru that the man thought himself above him. It would have taken a blind man and deaf man to not notice how Yazzen had openly paused and cast a glance to Seiko. There was something about the other yokai's gaze at his maid that rubbed Sesshomaru the wrong way. Needless to say, his current disposition towards the man was not exactly coloring his other opinions of Yazzen in a favorable way. Alas, Sesshomaru knew all too well that he would have to maintain good appearances and press forwards in order to establish this coalition between the West and the East. He could do little else but to continue, providing an answer to Yazzen's haughty question, "are alliances not in the best interest of both parties who are involved in them?" Sesshomaru replied, his voice calm and collected, though the strain between the two men had yet to dissipate.

"Are they? You tell me, Prince." Yazzen's smile curved upwards at the corners and not in a way that portrayed him as amicable. If anything, it made the man look more devious and hard-to-manage than he already was. It seemed that the new Lord of the East thought himself too good for such things or perhaps was generally too haughty to consider the need to extend political unions to those who were not faring as well as was he. If anything, he would entertain signing that slip of paper if it meant he could further explore that pretty little thing that had come to Sesshomaru with a wine glance in her slender hands. Ha! Yazzen could have let out a laugh just then because he could do so regardless, as his position allowed it. He wondered, how would the Prince react if he took to toying with the young woman? Certainly it had not bypassed the Prince's attentions that she was a pleasing thing to look at? "Am I keeping you from your wine?" he asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. "If it were me, I would not ignore such lovely help. She's got a pretty face."

If Sesshomaru twitched, he did not outwardly show it. "She is very competent," he said coolly and looked over his shoulder at Seiko, giving her a nod and holding out his hand to signify that he would accept the wine she had brought. "I am sure she is," Yazzen replied, his smirk briefly flashing into a grin before it smoothed back out to what appeared to be his trademark self-aggrandizing expression.

Seiko looked away quickly from her intake of details as the Lord yokai before her returned his gaze in her direction. She did not want to get caught in her quiet gauging of his character. Though she kept her eyes on the ground, his eyes remained indulgent and she felt it. Stay calm…She had to talk herself down from shifting or moving in a way that may seem as a reaction to his antics, though she was also careful to not become overly statuesque. She could almost hear his intentions…and then he outright verified them with his veiled remark. Keep still…Seiko's fingers fought against gripping the glass in a death clasp. And as she caught Sesshomaru's motion from the corner of her eye, she moved, bringing the glass to his hand in delicate manner. Once the glass slid from her hands they fell before her in a simple fold. This man meant harm, and here she felt a sort of duty in not getting in the way of it. Why was that so? Was it the truth in her meaning to the Western seal? Her mind wandered through a silent peril and she had seen this happen before…staff becoming prey to Yokai of any rank, as long as they were royalty. Seiko's ears suddenly snapped forward like a trap being set off, and her head slowly rose to take in the scene just a ways away. Glass was scattered everywhere, wine spilling to pure white floor. Seiko turned swiftly towards Sesshomaru, excusing herself. She bid Lord Yazzen a simple nod of acknowledgment. Seiko disappeared, moving to help clean the rest of the mess, leading the little human in the direction of the staff kitchen.

Moments passed, and Seiko stood at a small basin that sat upon a pedestal, washing her hands of the sticky wine. She had sent the girl off for the night, letting her retire. And as she washed her hands her eyes closed, a slow and low exhale escaping her nose as she took this moment to reflect and move forward. Seiko dried her hands, looking up at the small mirror before her, hands going to the headband to adjust it back in place.

Barely had the banquet started and already there was an incident taking place. The sound of glass shattering alerted Sesshomaru and caused him to partly turn his body and fix his attentions. When Seiko turned to him, all that Sesshomaru had to do was offer her the briefest inclinations of his head to acknowledge the fact that she really ought to go and help the serving girl that had caused the accident. Seiko had gone to help the serving girl and Sesshomaru noted that he would have to personally give the girl a reprimand later on. Somehow he had always found that a stern voice and an even sterner countenance, if used properly, could easily fix issues of behavior. It was just his luck that this accident involved the other two yokai Lords. He looked entirely placid as he observed how Lord Sebastian reprimanded the girl and, while Sesshomaru hardly approved of such actions and, quite frankly, felt offended by them, he knew he could do little about it. He had never seen the point or understood the supposed pleasure that came from harming a creature weaker than himself. "It appears that you have some unexpected business to attend to," Yazzen drawled, his expression betraying the fact that he was rather darkly amused by everything that was unfolding. "I am sure we will be able to continue our conversation at a later time. I, personally, am quite famished." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed vaguely as Yazzen left. He was certain that there was some covert goal that the yokai has on his mind apart from simply desiring to go to the dining hall. He could not take too long to ponder that, as there were certain pressing matters that he had to attend to, and promptly. Sesshomaru, upon Yazzen's departure, made his way over to the figures of Sebastian and Ayunra, who he noticed were well on their way to the dining hall, as well. On his way to the dining hall, Yazzen ended up veering off course, his long-legged stride steering him in the direction of what he assumed were the kitchens. He accomplished this by at one point pausing to catch a servant for the wrist and asking for simple directions with all the charms of a man who was a practiced manipulator. Yazzen found his target with enough ease. It did not take him too long to find his target, through a mixture of both expertly extracted instructions and personal skills with finding what he sought, washing her hands clean and fixing herself up in front of a mirror. "I wanted to make a culinary request," he told her, stepping into the room, his handsome features wearing an almost nefarious smile. He drew nearer to her, carelessly breaching the border of what would have been considered her personal space. He reached out and plucked up a lock of her hair, languidly winding it around his index finger as if he owned her. "Do you think you can pass it along to the cooks?" His grin widened, showing teeth.

Seiko heard footsteps, and instantly her heart sunk. They were heavy and clicked loudly, and as she looked in the mirror she found herself in a slight panic Yazzen appearing from the darkest parts of the kitchen like mist. Her hands gripped the edges of the pedestal, and once directly behind her she turned, keeping her body pressed to the table behind her, leaning back on it slightly as to create as much space between them as possible. As she did, her hair slipped from his fingers, and she leaned her head back, barely able to make eye contact as she looked up at him from under eyelashes. "What is it, my Lord?" She had a feeling it had nothing to do with food. Artimus's head shot up, a single, loud, deep and rumbling bark that went straight to one's bones shrieking towards them. Seiko gasped softly, a hand going to her lips as she jumped, bumping the bowl causing the water to cradle back and forth. Now her teeth tingled, spreading to her cheeks and neck from nervousness.

Now herein lay a most interesting predicament. If he were to go against Lord Sebastian's wishes, he risked offending his guest and bringing political tensions between the North and West. For, of course, many political ties were also based upon interpersonal relations. Such things were, sadly, not in the least bit mutually exclusive when it came to the yokai. On the other hand, if Sesshomaru were to gracefully acquiesce to the dragon-yokai's request, he ran the risk of appearing as an overly hospitable and therefore easily influenced man. If there was a way to handle things, then Sesshomaru would have preferred very much to have a middle ground to follow in order to minimize the consequences imposed by both situation. Not sending the girl over would give the message that he did not much care for Lord Sebastian's troubles and if he did send the girl over, it would cast him in the light of a man who could not handle his own servants. "In either case, Lord Sebastian, the situation will be dealt with," Sesshomaru had ended up saying and those were the only words he was able to provide before the two yokai Lords were moving onwards into the banquet hall. He had caught the look that Lady Ayunra's human-slave had cast him and Sesshomaru returned it openly, watching him only for as long as he was personally interested before turning away. As the host he knew he would have to remain behind in order to make sure that everyone was escorted properly into the banquet hall for dinner. And, speaking of everyone, Sesshomaru was certain that, by now, Seiko ought to be returning to his side, but he did not yet see her (and he would be able to spot her with enough ease, given that Artimus would be with her). Ah, likely she was taking some extra time with the serving girl. He ended up turning his attention more to the guests still about him, intending to follow them all into the dining hall so that

they may be seated.

A brow was quirked in response to the maid's less-than-calm demeanor. "You seem tense," Yazzen commented, observing her body language with amusement, "I do hope it's not because of something I may have done." He made a tsking sound of mild disapproval when her lock of her slipped out from between his fingers. When the loud barked at them, sounds that Yazzen felt reverberate within him, the yokai Lord merely turned his head and cast the creature a withering glare. "The mutt does not behave well in company? Or am I for some reason perceived as a threat?" Yazzen asked, his smile briefly turning to a snarl as he beheld Artimus. Then he turned his attentions back to Seiko, his brow still raised, "in either scenario I do find myself personally slighted. Perhaps it would be in order for you to smooth this situation over. It would be quite bad, in the political sense, if I were to remain insulted, no?"

Seiko watched him, her mind echoing out. She belated her response to Lord Yazzen's observation, about to speak in her defense before she looked over, hearing Artimus disappearing up the stars across the way. Now she really felt alone. Not that the dog was much help…The situation was snowballing. Seiko shook her head, her eyes moving back up to him. "I do not mean to offend." She said, voice coming soft. It was almost barely audible against human ears, but this was no human before her. And she knew she had to ask this question. She knew that this question would open doors this man was greedy enough to walk through. "How can I be of service?" She tried to keep her voice still from its nervous rattle. She was still leaning against the small table behind her.

*commence shaky dog vision, heavy panting* Atrimus moved in a deep trot, and he had been moving in the general direction of the banquet hall. He moved at his own pace, trotting along the halls triumphantly. He would make his way to his destination…eventually.

He clinked his nails against a wine glass, the noise carrying through the room and, in a tone, which, whilst not loud, still carried well enough through the room, spoke, "if everyone may find their seats, dinner will soon be served." This was not the final call for the meal, as there were bound to still be a few stragglers about – it was the first announcement that was meant to round everyone up for the meal to be had.

As his eyes surveyed the room, he noted that out of the yet-to-be-occupied seats, Lord Yazzen was not to be found in his. This very nearly brought a frown to Sesshomaru's face and yet he remained as placid and composed as ever, not about to give any outward indication of what may have been transpiring within the confines of his mind. Something about this was beginning to give him a bad feeling and, while he disdained of unjustified paranoia, Sesshomaru did have a potential cause for concern. Yazzen was arrogant and clearly came across as someone who thought they had a claim to anything they wanted. Given that the yokai Lord had made eyes at and made particular comments about Seiko, it would take an idiot to not be able to tell that Yazzen had found her…interesting. Given Seiko's prolonged absence, as well as Yazzen's, there was a very faint chance that the two may have come across one another. This was not a theory that could be supported, as there was little actual proof at hand. It may have all been pure coincidence. Regardless of what was occurring, it would be prudent to send a servant to call back Lord Yazzen and inform him that dinner was about to take place – this would both alert the man to return if he had wandered off and would deter him from anything he may or may not be considering.

Now this was a game that Yazzen could play well and, personally, rather enjoyed playing. "Perhaps you can give me a list of the services you can provide and I'll pick from them," Yazzen replied, toying with her as if he was a satiated predator that only wished to see its food shudder in discomfort. Could you blame the man? There was nothing quite as satisfying as watching something squirm. And things were going quite well, in his prospects. At least now the dog had vacated the room and the two of them were left in one another's company. Though, Yazzen had the distinct feeling that the creature had gone to fetch its master. This did not particularly irk Yazzen as he was not bothered by the thought of Sesshomaru showing himself. There was still time to toy with the pretty maid and, so long as he did not shake her up too much, there was little repercussion to be had. And what sort of repercussion could ever be handed to the Lord of the East? Yazzen's status certainly made him into an adversary that none would wish to have. "I am sure that a pretty thing like you is able to come up with a few ideas, no?" he asked, stepping closer to her so that he breached her personal space even more. There was now at best two feet of space between them – which may have felt like less than that due to Yazzen's height.

Seiko shook her head in response to his next set of words. She couldn't play this game of his; she had never been with a man. These advances were foreign and she did not know how to properly respond, leaving her dumb witted and inexperienced when it came to sexual banter. Seiko was trying to come up with something to smooth over this luckless situation… Something witty, something distracting, or anything a woman might say to even give him what he wanted to hear; but all her mind did was spin around, tangling itself like a ball of yarn. She finally shook her head, biting her lip as her hair fell forward, hiding her face. "Lord Yazzen, please…" It was becoming apparent now why she was so uncomfortable. There was innocence about her shyness. Any other servant would have thrown herself at him, or any other demon lord, just to get out of going about it the hard way. And if she had been a woman with experience she would have spat in his face by now, a fighter with a voice and a will not to bend at his pleasure. With her heart in her ears she let a few moments pass before she convoked the courage to place her hands on his chest, pushing against him gently to move past him... Perhaps if she was aggressive in her persistence to return…" I am to be back by now," She delivered the words quietly, and she began to move for the door.(I feel this unforeseen fact about her would be an irresistible thing for Yazzen to pluck up but im not sure.)

It appeared as though this banquet was going to be filled with incidents, ranging from the mild to the grand. Just as Lady Ayunra's human decided to pass out, Artimus had made himself known with two reverberating barks. Sesshomaru could at least be glad that this time the commotion was not entirely on his shoulders. Artimus would not have interrupted if the matter was not an important one and, given that the dog would have been by Seiko's side, it was likely that whatever trouble he had come to notify Sesshomaru of, it also involved Seiko. Otherwise, the both of them would have come to Sesshomaru together and Seiko would have interrupted in a much less vocal and subtler way. Regardless, Sesshomaru still felt the urge to press a palm to his forehead, as things were unfolding less smoothly than he would have liked them to. He cast his eyes to a pair of servants standing off to the side who would be tasked with bringing in the dinner entertainment and gave them a sharp nod, indicating that they ought to begin it early in order to distract the gathered folk. Sesshomaru then addressed the guests for them, "it appears I must briefly attend something. Please enjoy the night's entertainment. Excuse me," he inclined his head to his guests and moved from his position at the head of the table and over to Artimus. He intended to let the dog lead him back to wherever trouble was brewingOn his way, he paused for a moment and directed a member of the serving staff over to Ayunra, "provide the Lady with the assistance she requires," he said before walking off to take his leave. He then came over to Artimus and looked expectantly to the dog, offering a quiet, "lead the way." He was sure that during his absence, much of the guests' attentions would be drawn to the conveniently unconscious human. Really, it was just Sesshomaru's luck that the man had passed out.

Based on her reactions, it was

clear that the maid did not know how best to handle this situation. "Please what?" he asked her, pressing ever onwards, not about to let her wiggle her way out of this. It was becoming quite clear to him that this pretty woman had not yet given in to her own prurient desires. And he was certain there must be some deep within her, for every virgin was a whore. Would she not want someone to show her the ins and outs of her own body? To find out which places, if licked or kissed, bitten or suckled, would cause her toes to curl and her back to arch? When she put her hands on his chest, he only quirked a brow and a low chuckle escaped him, sounding devious within the room. "I am sure the guests are still finding their seats. You won't be missed for a little while longer," he told her, letting out that same chuckle. "What a shy thing you are," he said, moving closer by a fraction, killing some of the face between them even as her hands were on his chest. Her inexperienced faltering was entrancing and he found himself wanting to sample this delicate young woman even more than he had before. It was not as if she was being put to better use elsewhere, was she?

Seiko withdrew her hands, her head turned to the side. She did not have any more to say, and she felt that responding to anything he said was useless. He would just make a full circle in his self-conceived wit which didn't value much in her opinion. On one hand she felt...she should not be valuing herself so high. But then again, having served at Lord Sesshomaru's side for so long, did she not have some sort of value above the other servants? She never had to test her self-worth before. She was never thrown into a situation such as this. In the grand scheme she did see herself as only a maid. But the fear of giving her-self to a man that meant no good…and to throw it away to a wolf seemed immoral. And suddenly Seiko's eyes snapped up, and her eyebrows knit together as she looked up at Yazzen. "Find someone else." She said with her voice low. She pushed past him, and her heart beat into her ears. Her hands were fisted as she began a fast walk, taking the stairs. She didn't look back as she moved quickly, trying not to think about the decision she had made. Her legs were wobbly as she moved up the stairs, and coming to the last one her eyes came upon Sesshomaru and Artimus. The beast barked at seeing her, and she froze, eyes locking with his. She held his grace, feeling like she was keeping a secret? But she wasn't…and she had done nothing wrong…but she had? Seiko snapped her fingers, still holding Sesshomaru's eyes. "Artimus, come." She said, breaking the connection was she moved past him. She was in a quick walk as she descended the hallway, a trotting pony at her side. "The guests are waiting." She said, voice echoing. She wasn't firm, but it wasn't her usual soft, calm and collected either. Hiding the shake in her voice was useless. Deep down she felt she had done the wrong thing, and this feeling was very foreign.


End file.
